


威幻娱乐-官网上挂的一些简介

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 威幻娱乐是一家GV公司。我又犯病了。没有CP之说，只是单纯大家都很浪。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	威幻娱乐-官网上挂的一些简介

No.1

姓名： Gin

年龄： 25

取向： 上下皆可

身高/体重： 177cm / 65kg

初体验： 高三的时候和某个混蛋酒后乱性……还是某两个来着？当时喝得太多，有点记不清了

经验人数： 20人左右？应该不会更多了……吧？

性感带： 乳头，大腿内侧

拿手的play： 深喉，束缚类

喜欢的体位： 骑乘……之类的吧

喜欢的类型： 可可爱爱肤白貌美的啦（被知情人士证伪）

No.2

姓名： Shin

年龄： 25

取向： 大部分时候1

身高/体重： 170cm / 60kg

初体验： 高中。顺水推舟吧。

经验人数： 不到10人，主要是工作需要

性感带： 喉结，下腹部

拿手的play： 束缚放置类，结肠刺激

喜欢的体位： 后背位，正面把对方抱起来悬空的立位

喜欢的类型： 身材好，床上放得开的，水多

No.3

姓名： Zura

年龄： 26

取向： 大部分时候1

身高/体重： 175cm / 56kg

初体验： 高中到大学的暑假，主要原因是有两个朋友开始交往了，当时也比较纯情，所以一个没注意没控制好自己

经验人数： 记忆中建了档案的有17个人

性感带： 后颈部，头发（？）

拿手的play： 其实比较拿手角色扮演

喜欢的体位： 体位没有太大的偏好，喜欢野外露出

喜欢的类型： 人妻，未亡人，关系内出轨也可以

No.4

姓名： Tatsuma

年龄： 24

取向： 大部分时候1

身高/体重： 181cm / 70kg

初体验： 大一的时候看不过去几个朋友都弯了还纠缠不清，就找了几个牛郎试了一下。女性经验要更早一点，也属于交易类。

经验人数： 8-10人，加上二垒会更多一点

性感带： 还是普通的地方比较敏感，相对于嘴对手更敏感

拿手的play： 整体技术都不错

喜欢的体位： 逆位骑乘，后背立位

喜欢的类型： 比较冷艳或者冷淡的类型，如果对方太过积极会失去兴趣

No.5

姓名： Toshi

年龄： 24

取向： 上下皆可

身高/体重： 177cm / 54kg

初体验： 大学的时候一次聚会过后和不太熟的学长半推半就

经验人数： 20人左右……吧。

性感带： 嘴唇，会阴

拿手的play： 69，还有偏疼痛类其实比较拿手

喜欢的体位： 比较正常的正面位

喜欢的类型： 清爽感强、比较温和的对象

No.6

姓名： Sougo

年龄： 18

取向： 基本只做1

身高/体重： 170cm / 58kg

初体验： 初中被可疑的M纠缠玩过鞭子，正经上床在大一，和大6岁的社会人。

经验人数： 10人左右，增长中。

性感带： 耳朵，对于舔足反应也比较大。

拿手的play： 灌肠，穿刺，医用类SM

喜欢的体位： 能把对方对折起来的正面位

喜欢的类型： 特别听话的M，或者特别不听话的M

No.7

姓名： Kamui

年龄： 20

取向： 纯1

身高/体重： 170cm / 55kg

初体验： 高中开始陆陆续续混着玩，本垒是最近才上的

经验人数： 上床的主要是工作原因，5-6个？玩过的M和sub就不好说了，大概快到三位数了吧

性感带： 没有特别的性感带，喜欢看对方挣扎求饶的样子

拿手的play： 强制高潮，鞭子/板子/窒息类，还有各种或多或少都玩一点

喜欢的体位： 后背位？上床的话主要是工作，看摄影效果吧

喜欢的类型： 脸长得好看、身体敏感的


End file.
